battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
United States of America
Aerospace Fleet United States Navy We are the United States Navy. We have a powerful Navy full of Submarines, Battleships, Carriers, Cruisers and Destroyers. Our goal is for world peace. We fight for freedom and tranquility and hope to keep it that way in the world. News *''After a year of being dormant, the USN is back up and running again!'' *''America is divided. One side is helping the Coalition fight for freedom, while the other side is helping the Federation take over the world. Who will win in this already horrific war?'' *'Commodore Proud's second in command has taken control of his fleet after his confirmed death and has decided to join the Coalition in stopping the Federation and the Reich.' How To Join Here at the USNF, we always accept new recruits! If you would like to join, please fill out every question in this application form. 1. Why do. You want to join? 2. What will you bring? 3. What is your flagship? 4. What is your Game Center ID? 5. What other fleets and navies are you involved in? 6. How will you react around other members? You must fill out every question in this application, otherwise your request will be denied. Chain Of Command *'Fleet Admiral USS Navy 1' *'Chief of Operations Nikita911' *'Chief of Operations I am that guy' *'Vice Admiral Warhammer123' *'Vice Admiral Shinato73' *'Vice Admiral Thognong' *'Rear Admiral Scoutwulf 575' *'Rear Admiral VvJayJayWhitevV' *'Rear Admiral and Chief of Medical Services DocWeldin' *'Commodore ProudAmerican1776 (Co-Leader)' *'Commodore and Chief of Engineering Marcboy99 (Co-Leader)' * Commodore TheZestyGamer *'Commodore jacobjohnrobles' *'Commodore and Chief of Scientific Research and Technology Harmonmj13' *'Commodore and Chief of Science and Geology Firefly13' War Status * DEFCON 1: War Political Relations Alliances * United States Arctic Fleet (USAF) * AFOH * United States Naval Air Force (USNAF) * Russian Navy * Mexican Navy * Royal Navy * Confederacy of Independent States Naval Forces (CIS) * USPACFLT * Israeli Navy (IN) * United Aerospace Command (UAC) * Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet * AIF * AF: Armada of Freedom * North American Aerospace Defense Command (NAADC) Non-Agression Pacts *New Arcadian Republic Enemies * Prometheus Corporation Naval Fleet * HYDRAXIS Navy * Atarashimono Navy * The Order Empire: Naval Branch * Imperial Rebel Front (IRF) * Federation Remnant Forces Flagships Here is where the USNF shows its flagships from each member. 001.PNG|Sister ships USS Minnesota and USS Wyoming under way. The Mighty Fleet.jpg|The Mighty Fleet Imageredemptionclass.jpg|Sister ships USS Redemption and USS Vindication in formation. IMG 0463-1-.png|BBD-120, now renamed Alcerian Eclipse and repainted in honour of Ed's first flagship, Warship Eclipse IMG 6562.png|Starmier123's New flagship that has earned its battle stars imagesaeesdrrddddrsswws.jpg|Scoutwulf's flagship the USS Retribution. The Retribution is equipped with digital optical camouflage and reactive armor USS Minnesota BB-75.jpg|Commodore Marcboy99's flagship USS Minnesota (BB-75). USS Overkill 2.jpg|USS Overkill, my second built and most powerful aircraft carrier. USS Executor.jpg|TheZestyGamer's flagship, the USS Executor has been constructed for speed and reconnaissance USS Illinois.JPG|USS Illinois (BB-65), Harmonmj13's flagship. Fleet Any ship can be put here as long as it has the prefix USS in it's name. USS Midway.JPG|USS Midway (CV-41) USS Plattsburgh.JPG|USS Plattsburgh (CV-53) USS Abraham Lincoln.JPG|USS Abraham Lincoln (CVN-72) USS Enterprise.JPG|USS Enterprise (CVN-80) min.JPG|USS Minnesota (BB-22) USS montana.JPG|USS Montana (BB-67) USS Minnesota.JPG|USS Minnesota (BBN-72) USS Gyatt.JPG|USS Gyatt (DDG-1) USS Thomas Hudner.JPG|USS Thomas Hudner (DDG-116) USS Robert C. Giffen.JPG|USS Robert C. Giffen (DDG-137) USS Yorktown.JPG|USS Yorktown (CG-48) USS Pike.JPG|USS Pike (SS-559) imagepennsy.jpg|USS Pennsylvania (BB-38) USS Triton.JPG|USS Triton (SSGN-974) 001.JPG|USS Wyoming (BBN-73) imagejohnson557.jpg|USS Johnson (DDG-557) USS Leadspitter.jpg|USS Leadspitter imagesawfish2.jpg|USS Sawfish (SSBN-795) IMG 0717-1-.png|USS Evangeline Jones (CVN-82) IMG_0720.PNG|USS Robert F. Jones (BB-76) imagealaska.jpg|USS Alaska (CB-1) imageguam.jpg|USS Guam (CB-2) IMG 0729-1-.png|USS Joe Nathan Jones (CL-35) IMG 0731-1-.png|USS Lavella Jones (CA-65) Imagefreelance.jpg|USS Freelance (CDB-1) imagehawaii.jpg|USS Hawaii (CB-3) imageunitedstates.jpg|USS United States (SBBN-74) imagepittsburgh.jpg|USS Pittsburgh (CA-72) imagebaltimore.jpg|USS Baltimore (CA-68) Hello.jpg|USS Aegis (BB-117) imageboise.jpg|USS Boise (CL-47) imagebrooklyn.jpg|USS Brooklyn (CL-40) imagenighthawk.jpg|USS Nighthawk (STBB-75), a prototype stealth battleship that utilizes a unique hull design, quiet propulsion systems and heavy weapons (including rail guns provided by UMG) to evade radar and destroy targets imagejackson2.jpg|USS Andrew Jackson (CVN-84) imagegrant.jpg|USS Ulysses S. Grant (CVN-85) imagethorshammer.jpg|''Thor's Hammer'', a massive super warship capable of decimating entire fleets Kronos.jpg|Shinato's super warship. There has been 3 that has been produced so far and it will support I Am That Guy's super warship fleet. White experiment.jpg|The secret weapon, White Experiment. imagelexings.jpg|Sister battlecruisers USS Lexington (CC-1) and USS Constellation (CC-2) MC-02.jpg|USS MC-02, Vice Admiral Shinato's flagship. imageredemption.jpg|USS Redemption (SBBN-79) imagevindication.jpg|USS Vindication (SBBN-80) Imagezuesandthor.jpg|''Zeus' Bolt'', ahead of Thor's Hammer. Imageposeidonstrident.jpg|''Poseidon's Trident'' imageportlandandindy.jpg|USS Portland (CA-33) and USS Indianapolis (CA-35) imagelakeerie.jpg|USS Lake Erie (CVBB-01) imagenewpennsy.jpg|USS Pennsylvania (SBBN-84) imageliberty.jpg|''Fort Liberty''-class fortress USS Super Fortress.jpg|The Super Fortress. It cannot move on its own so it uses teleportation systems to travel. IMG 0327-1-.png|SBX-3, made for low risk recon IMG 0326-1-.png|USS Bonefish, made for recon IMG 0325-1-.png|''Reviver''-class recovery ships, made to raise large ships in swarms. IMG 0324-1-.png|''Savior''-class recovery barge, made to carry the titans of the USNF. Minnesota.jpg|The Minnesota's side by side waiting for battle. IMG 0330-1-.png|USS Alcerian Devestator (BBD-120) Horizon.jpg|USS Horizon (NLS-03), a highly upgraded successor to the Long Strike-class Redline.jpg|USS Redline' (DDG-115) Blue Ridge.jpg|USS Blue Ridge (LCC-21), a Command Ship IMG 0463-1-.png|SBBD-120, now repainted and renamed USS Alcerian Eclipse (in honour of Warship Eclipse), fitted with a heat shield and cloaking system. SBBG-14-16.PNG|''Walker''-class Guided Missile Battleships. IMG 6562.png|The Indepth-class helicopter carrier IMG 2005.png|The Supreme BattleCruiser Vikimno USS_Minnesota_BB-75.jpg|USS Minnesota (BB-75) SSN-708.jpg|USS Minneapolis-St. Paul running practice VLS strikes Photo.jpg|USS New York, Captain Evans' flagship. Zumwalt.jpg|USS Zumwalt (DDG-1000) doing sea trials. imageskskkakakakwjwnaishs.jpg|USS Lake Tahoe (BBCV-07) imageiwiwiwiwiwo.jpg|USS Alemeda (BB-86) imagwjwjwjwe.jpg|USS Atomic (BB-88), lead ship of the five ship Atomic-class. Imagesaeesdrrddddrsswws.jpg|The USS Retribtion Olympia.jpg|USS Olympia IRL, One of Evans' Ships Minnesotas.jpg|The Minnesota's. Left to right: Minnesota (1855), Minnesota (1905), Minnesota (1950) Fake, and Minnesota (2008). USS eclipse.jpg|USS Eclipse undergoing sea trials USS Destroyer.jpg|USS Destroyer USS Lightning.jpg|USS Lightning USS Exodus.jpg|The USS Exodus features an additional torpedo system then her sister ship, USS Eclipse. USS Rogue Shadow.jpg|USS Rogue Shadow,a heavy battleship USS Tristar.jpg|USS Tristar USS Sea Shadow.jpg|USS Sea Shadow Mother of all savage crane ships.jpg|The Mother Of All Salvage Cranes IMG_0004.jpg|USS Jupiter DDGs 51, 100, 151.PNG|''Arleigh Burke''- class guided missile destroyers John Paul Jones (DDG-53), Kidd (DDG-100) and Nathan James (DDG-151) on sea trials. Note that the Kidd has a railgun, for it was beta testing it for future ships. Clearwater class.PNG|''Clearwater''-class guided missile heavy cruisers Dallas, Chicago and Illinois.PNG|''Los Angeles''-class nuclear submarines Dallas (SSN-700) and Chicago (SSN-721) escorting Virginia-class submarine Illinois (SSN-786) out of Naval Station Norfolk Fortresses and USS Kidd.PNG|Sister fortresses Maximus (FT-1) and Metroplex (FT-2) shortly after being commissioned, being escorted by USS Kidd to be commissioned into the AF fleet USS Gerald R Ford.jpg|USS Gerald R. Ford (CVN-78). Hull design based off USS Enterprise's All Under Heaven. USS John F Kennedy.jpg|USS John F. Kennedy (CVN-79). Hull design based off USS Enterprise's All Under Heaven. Enterprise CVN80.JPG|USS Enterprise (CVN-80) TedBall.JPG|The USS Theodore Ball (CVN-81). A slightly modified Gerald R. Ford-class carrier, she is Commodore Proud's current flagship. She is homeported in Miami, Florida. Barry Goldwater.JPG|USS Barry M. Goldwater (CVN-82) United States.JPG|USS United States (CVN-83) Adlai Stevenson.JPG|USS Adlai Stevenson (CVN-84) Saratoga CVN85.JPG|USS Saratoga (CVN-85) Kitty Hawk.JPG|USS Independence (CVN-86) Independence CVN86.JPG|USS Kitty Hawk (CVN-87) USS Destiny CVN-1.JPG|USS Destiny (CVN-001) USS Alabama.JPG|USS Alabama (BB-60) USS Iowa.JPG|USS Iowa (BB-61) USS New Jersey.JPG|USS New Jersey (BB-62) USS Missouri.JPG|USS Missouri (BB-63) USS Wisconsin.JPG|USS Wisconsin (BB-64) USS Illinois.JPG|USS Illinois (BB-65) USS Kentucky.JPG|USS Kentucky (BB-66l) USS Montana BB-67.JPG|USS Montana (BB-67) USS Hawaii and America.PNG|''Hawaii''-class battleships Hawaii (BB-72) and America (BB-73) shortly after their refit. EdKetchum.JPG|''Edward Ketchum''-class guided missile frigate. Based heavily off of the Confederacy's/Carolinian's Tranquility class heavy frigate. 5 in the class. USS Enterprise CV6.jpg|USS Enterprise (CV-6), the most decorated vessel from WWII, was recently rebuilt to become a museum ship. It was donated to the AIF's Enterprise-Connecticut Division to act as an escort carrier until its replacement was complete. She was recently returned and became an in commission museum ship in Philadelphia. USS Michigan BBGN-74.JPG|USS Michigan (BBGN-74), 4 active. Virginia Class CGN.JPG|''Virginia''-class nuclear guided missile cruiser. 4 in service: USS Virginia (CGN-38), USS Texas (CGN-39), USS Mississippi (CGN-40), and USS Arkansas (CGN-41). USS Lovell.jpg|USS James A. Lovell (DDA-1), the US Navy's first aerospace destroyer. 6 active, 24 planned. USS Fletcher Mk II.JPG|USS Fletcher (DD-445) after some recent modifications. 26 active. USS Beluga SSGN-1000.JPG|USS Beluga (SSGN-1000), a modified U-boat with VLS launchers. 10 active, 20 planned. Arizona-class BBGN.JPG|Built off the hull of a cancelled Hawaii-class ship and based off the arsenal ship design from the 1990's, the USS Arizona (BBGN-87) is the newest pride of the US fleet. 10 active 8E808BCE-8927-4E22-BF2A-102475E5FC63.JPG|USS Nimitz (CVN-68), refitted and brought back into the fleet. 10 active Chicago CG-11.JPG|USS Chicago (CG-11), originally said to be scrapped in the late 1980's, she was taken apart only to be put back together when needed. She is the only ship in the Albany-class of guided missile cruisers to be in active service. Wright Brothers-class Airbase.JPG|USS Wright Brothers (FTB-5) Freedom LCS-01.JPG|USS Freedom (LCS-01) Alabama and Florida.PNG|Sister ships USS Alabama (BBGN-97) and USS Florida (BBGN-98), the largest battleships in the US Navy. Naval Roster Aircraft Carriers (CV) * USS Midway - in service * Sydney-class light carriers - 2x in service * USS Enterprise (CVN-80) - Under Refit * USS Plattsburgh - in service * USS Langley - in service * USS United States - In Service * USS Abraham Lincoln - in service * USS Enterprise (CV-6) - in service * USS Andrew Jackson - in service * USS Ulysses S. Grant - in service * USS Evangeline Jones - in serviee * USS Humphrey - in service * USS Enterprise II - in service * USS Colorado - 1 in service, 4 planned 3 canceled * USS Destiny (CVN-001) - active * USS Enterprise (CV-6) Harmonmj13 - returned from AIF, decommissioned * USS Gerald R. Ford (CVN-78) - 3 active, 7 planned * USS Theodore Ball (CVN-81) - active Battlecarriers (BCV) * USS Lake Erie - in service * USS Great Salt Lake - in service * USS Lake Michigan - in service * USS Lake Champlain - under construction Battleships (BB) * USS Minnesota - in service * USS Montana - in service * USS Minnesota (BB-72) - in service * USS California - in service * USS Minnesota (BB-75) - in service * USS Arizona - Undergoing Refit/Overhaul * USS Iowa - in service * USS Pennsylvania - in service * USS Robert F. Jones - in serice * USS United States - Raised,in service * USS Nighthawk - sunk on earth * USS Vengence - sunk on earth * USS Stalker - sold to the Mexican Navy * USS Ripper - sunk on earth * USS Redemption - Raised, in service * USS Vindication - Raised, in service * USS Retaliation - in service * USS Retribution - in service * USS Pennsylvania - in service * USS Georgia - in service * USS Texas - in service * USS Alcerian Eclipse- in service and overhauled * Project H-44 - under construction * USS Nevada-class - 1 active, 2 under construction, 6 planned * USS Alabama (BB-60) - decommissioned and preserved * USS Iowa (BB-61) - all 6 decommissioned and preserved as museums * USS Hawaii (BB-72) - 2 active * USS Michigan (BBGN-74) - 4 active * USS Arizona (BBGN-87) - 10 active * USS Alabama (SBBGN-97) - 5 active Battlecruisers (CC) * USS Lexington - in service * USS Constellation - in service * USS Saratoga - contract pending * USS MC-02 - In service * USS Nightshade - in service * USS Prowler - in service Monitors (MT) * USS Monitor - in service Large Cruisers (CB) * USS Alaska - in service * USS Guam - in service * USS Hawaii - in service * USS Phillipines - in service * USS Puerto Rico - in service * USS Samoa - Raised, in service Heavy Cruisers (CA) * USS St. Paul - under construction * USS Indianapolis - in service * USS Lavella Jones - in service * USS Pittsburgh - in service * USS Baltimore - In service * USS Portland - in service * USS Alcerian Vengaence - in service * USS Russian Vengaence - in service * USS Clearwater (CAGN-01) - all decommissioned due to maintenance costs * USS Chicago (CG-11) - last active Albany-class ship Light Cruisers (CL) * USS Joe Nathan Jones - in service * USS Brooklyn - in service * USS Boise - in service Destroyers (DD) * USS Zumwalt - in service * USS Gyatt - in service * USS Thomas Hudner - in service * USS Robert C. Griffin - in service * USS Johnson - under refit * USS Sullivan - in service * USS Redline - in service * USS Saragota - under refit, 2 more planned * USS Arleigh Burke (DDG-51) - 100 active * USS Fletcher (DD-445) - 26 active Submarines (SS) * USS Nautilus - in service * USS Pike - in service * USS Minnesota - In service * USS Minneapolis-St. Paul - in service * USS Triton - in service * USS Sawfish - in service * USS Hammerhead - in service * USS Kraken - in service * USS Leviathan - sold to Israel, in service * SBX-"Skeleton"- in service * USS Bonefish - in service * USS Exploration - retired, sold to Deep Sea Research Company * USS Los Angeles (SSN-688) - 41 active, 22 decommissioned, 23 scrapped/recycled * USS Virginia (SSN-774) - 16 active, 30 planned * USS Beluga (SSGN-1000) - 10 active Nuclear Launch Ships (NLS) * USS Long Strike - sunk * USS George Washington - in service * USS Outreach - sunk * USS Horizon - in service Costal Defence Boats (CDB) * USS Freelance - in service Littoral Combat Ships (LCS) * USS Independence - in service * USS Invader-class - 20 sunk, 5 active, 100 planned * USS Freedom (LCS-1) - 12 active Super Warships * The Great Experiment - under construction * USS Thor's Hammer - in service * USS Zeus' Bolt - sunk on earth * USS Poseidon's Trident - sunk on Earth (unsalvagable) * PLAN KRONOS - in service * White Experiment - under refit * Odin's Spear - sunk on earth * Apollos Bow - sunk on earth * Freyr's Sword - in service Flying Ships * US Sky Ship Valkyrie - in service * US Sky Ship Pandora - in service * US Sky Ship Armstrong - in service * US Sky Ship Jupiter - in service * Aegis-class Trimaran Cruiser - under construction * Hellfire - in service * Pheonix - in service * Vigilance - destroyed * Gleipnir - destroyed * Gandr - in service * Fenrir - in servie * Jörmungandr - destroyed * Hel - in service * US Sky Ship Psycho - captured and raising * USS James A. Lovell (DDA-1) - 12 active, 18 planned * USS Monkey's Paw (CCA-01) - 8 planned * USS Bunker Hill (CVNA-01) - 250 active * USS Boston (CLA-01) - 46 planned * USS Chicago (CAA-01) -59 planned * USS Kentucky (BBA-01) - 6 planned Fortresses (FT) * Fort Liberty (Main Docks) - in service * Fort Freedom (San Francisco) - in service * Fort Constitution (Los Angeles) - in service * Fort Rumsfeld (Seattle) - in service * USS Super Fortress - 1 Repairing, 9 in service * Prowler-class ports- 2 in service, 3 under construction, 20 planned * USS Maximus (FT-1) - decommissioned, sold to AF * USS Wright Brothers (FTB-5) - 5 active Hospital Ships (HS) * USS Maria-class - 2 active, 4 under construction, 35 planned Oil Tankers and Transport Ships (AOT) * USS Runner-class - 6 active, 25 planned * USS Badger-class - 26 planned Recovery Barges (BRG) * USS Savior-class - 4 active, 16 under construction, 40 planned * USS Reviver-class - 23 active, 70 planned Category:Navies and Fleets